


Serenity

by annuska



Series: Sonadow Week 2019 (Twitter) [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shadow's POV, but very freeform, it's about the feeling, it's about the yearning, more of a poem than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annuska/pseuds/annuska
Summary: Serenity is...





	Serenity

_Serenity (/səˈrenədē/) is:_

            his beloved’s hand in his own  
                        a contented sigh, a quiet giggle 

_the state of being_

            alive,  
                        together,  
                                    intertwined

_calm,_

            resting in his lap  
                        watching the clouds  
                                    listening to his voice 

_peaceful,_

            a passing breeze, a whispered word  
                        _I feel you in the wind  
_                                    _even when you aren’t around_  

_and untroubled._

            close enough their souls touch  
                        lips brushed against lips  
                                    a finger against his face           

_Synonyms: composure,_

            two quickly-beating hearts  
                        his hand through blue quills  
                                    the other held tender 

_tranquility,_

            a kiss on the cheek,  
                        a kiss on the lips  
                                    on the wrist, the arm, the forehead 

_ease,_

             _I see you in the stars_  
                        a reply from the wind  
                                    _even when you’re not around_

_poise,_

            close enough they could be one  
                        a contented sigh, a quiet giggle 

_equanimity._

            the static in his head clears  
                        the anxiety melts away  
                                    the ache eases

and all Shadow knows in Sonic’s arms  
            _is serenity_.

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 for @SonadowWeek at Twitter!


End file.
